Randy cunningham 9th grade ninja: when memories come back to haunt you
by felipe666
Summary: Theresa is preparing for the junior baton teams's tournir. but strange things began to happen to her: she gets incredible skills and she has flashbacs and strange dreams, and why does the ninja seems so familiar to her?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN GUYS!**

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY OF RANDY CUNNINGHAM (AND YEAH,IT'S A SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS STORY).**

**AND SINCE THERE WAS NO EPISODE WHERE A SECONDARY CHARACTER GOT MAYOR ROLE,I DECIDED TO GO WITH THERESA AS MY MAIN CHARACTER ON THIS !**

**Chapter one: The stress of being the captain**

It was a hot Sunday. The entire school and Greenwood Boarding school were concentrated in NHS'S gym (which got pretty big after the last fixes because of monster attacks) on one side, NHS'S baton twirling team standing there, in their yellow skirts with blue and white stripes, and Theresa fowler as their leader. On the other side, was Greenwood's twirling team, with Florence Cattan as their leader. They both looked as ferocious as lions ready to charge into each other and cause massive massacre. "remind me why we are here again, Cunningham?" asked Howard to his purple haired friend, Randy "because" said Randy to his annoyed, bored friend "we need to cheer up our school twirl team so they would pass to the semifinals and maybe even win the state's tournament". "are you sure we are not here because you want to see Theresa?" said Howard with an eyebrow raised "are you going to continue with this, Howard?" asked him Randy, glaring at Howard "I'm going to continue with this" said Howard.

The teams prepared. Greenwood high twirl team began to move towards twirling their green baton, switching hands and throwing them up in union. Then it was Norisville High twirl team's turn. Theresa and the girls moved towards twirling their baton in diagonals (only this time, Theresa didn't flew away). They made a circle, threw their batons in the air and every girl cached the other's baton.

The teams got a really tied score. Then, Florence did something REALLY unexpected. She took her team's baton and started juggling them in the air while twirling everyone she cached before she threw it in the air. Everyone was shocked, besides Juggo, that was drooling with hearts in his eyes "Juggo, dude, are you ok?" asked him Julian "what, emm..what are you…..of course I'm ok!" said Juggo almost screaming at his friend "fine. Sheesh…" said Julian. "we are doomed!" said Aisha, one of the girls in the team. She had short blonde girl and wore a blue bandana. Theresa needed to do something, but WHAT?

She was standing in front of the audience, trying not to pass out. The judges looked at her and her team. Then, she spotted Randy, that was smiling at her with his tombs up, and Howard sleeping next to him. Then, something happened to her. She felt a stung in her spine, and like in some sort of trance, she went to Lila, a girl with a blonde ponytail with a serious face and said "Lila, give me your baton". "ok" said Lila, and passed it to her. Theresa stood in the middle of the stage, and twirled the batons like a professional. Everybody was shocked, even the girls at the team, that knew that baton twirling was one of her passions (and a purple haired shoob called Randy Cunningham). Then, Theresa threw each baton to a different direction. She ran and then jumped, doing a few backflips, she cached the batons in the air, and then landed on the floor in one knee, holding the batons in her crossed arms.

Nobody said a word, until a judge stood and said: "I think I'm talking in name of everyone that NHS'S twirl team wins and passes to the semifinals!" everybody cheered, besides Florence and her team "what?! That nerd girl passed?! That's not fair! Not fair! She cried.

Down beneath the school, the sorcerer sniffed the air "hmmmm…" he said "anger, rage, humiliation, teenage girls weren't like that back on my time!" he then threw stank through the vent Florence was standing. She turned into a tiger like creature, with three spiked tails, long fangs, and burning eyes. "Mee-ow!" said the sorcerer staring trough his chaos orb.

Everyone ran away, "it's ninja O'clock!" said randy as he putted on the mask and charged to the stanked student "alright, now….." said randy as he stared around Florence "what's the thing most precious to her" then, he saw her new galaxy 4 shining on her dress pocket "duh!" said randy as he ran towards Florence. "ninja snap and ninja slice!" said randy as he snapped the phone with his scarf and cutted it. Then, Florence got back to normal crying "my phone! Can this day get any worse?".

Theresa went back home. WHAT WAS THAT?! She was asking herself. "how did I knew those moves, or more important, HOW did I managed to do those moves?" she said as she laid back on her bed. She then saw a picture of herself holding a medal while the judges and her team were staying from both sides of her in the now ruined gym. "well, it doesn't really matters, because now we won and we will pass to the semi finals!" she said, excited, screaming into a pillow.

What Theresa didn't knew, was that things like that will start to happen more often to her, and improperly wiped memories and secrets will start to raise to the surface of her mind.  
**WELL,THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, HOPE YOU LIKED THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ MY FIRST STORY AND PROBABLY DIDN'T UNDERSTOOD THIS ON, HERE'S A LINK TO IT:** s/10109394/1/Randy-Cunningham-and-the-mysterious-kunoichi.

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Debbie the psychologist

**Hello, everybody! I'm here with the second chapter of my brand new story. Enjoy! **

Chapter two: Debbie the psychologist 

It was raining. Theresa wore a strange outfit and pointing a weird weapon towards the ninja. "Prepare to die!" she said. She raised the weapon pointing one of the blades towards his chest and then lowered it quickly. A lightning stroke. "Aaaaahhhh!" Theresa woke up screaming and sweating. "That was a scary nightmare…" she looked towards her clock, which was saying it was 3:52 am. Theresa went back to sleep.

Theresa and Debbie were coming back from school. "Sounds like a cool dream!" said Debbie to her. "Cool?! It was super scary!" Theresa said to Debbie, almost screaming "do you know how scary it was for me? And I'm having dreams like that for almost two weeks!". Debbie seemed to think about something, and then her face light up "Wait a minute, you said that you don't remember nothing from the last two months, right?" she asked her. "well yeah" Theresa answered, "but what it has to do with these strange dreams?" "-well" said Debbie "I have read about things like that in the internet, maybe something important happened on those two months, something was unsolved, like an open case, and you subconscious is trying to make you remember that thing?" Theresa was confused at the beginning, but it didn't took her long to see the direction of her friend "soooo, you are telling me that I left some problem unsolved, and these dreams I have are like a disguised way for my subconscious to alert it's not over?" "-exactly" said Debbie. The girls went to Theresa's house and keeped talking about it, -and boys- and then Debbie had an idea "hey! Why don't I try to hypnotize you to tell me what was that thing you forgot and then I wake you and tell you what you told me when hypnotized!" Theresa then said "great! But….. isn't that stuff a LITTLE dangerous?" "don't worry" answered her Debbie "after all, it's not my first time using this stuff".

Theresa sat down on her bed while some relaxing music was being played on the room and Debbie sat in front of her swinging a clock from the early 19th century. "now" said Debbie, "I will slowly count to three and you will fall asleep. One, two, three!" she said and Theresa almost immediately fell asleep. "now" continued Debbie "I want you to walk into your subconscious. Tell me what you see" Theresa then talked from her sleep "I see…. A hall from our school, with lockers on the left and right, everyone has a different thing tagged on him" "good" said Debbie "do you see a locker with the word locker on it?" Theresa was passing through lots of lockers, one of them said "twirl team" other said "my pet mouse" and other said "randy Cunningham" with a photo of him and her smiling at each other during the events in the "club super awesome teen time club" which was revealed to be a trap to discover the ninja's identity. Then, she stopped next to one of them "I see it" she said from her sleep to Debbie "great. Now open it" she responded to her. Theresa opened the locker and saw a lot of books, one of the said "B-days" with party balloons and a cake on it, other said "memories with Chuck (that's how she called her pet mouse)" and then she saw a book which was white with two stripes on it "depressed memories from the last two months "I found it!" she said. "come on, open it" said Debbie. Theresa opened it and her entire body was sucked in (unlike with the nomicon, which only sucked the ninja's mind).

she fell on the school drama club's room. Then, the ninja broke through the wall and fell on the stage "ninja!" Theresa screamed, she ran towards him to try and help him out, but she couldn't even touch him and apparently he couldn't see her "so it's one of those 'there is no point, he can't see or hear you' deals?" then, from the hole, another figure appeared. She looked like the ninja, but her suit was colored blue and white, she didn't had a scarf, but she had a long purple ponytail like hers, but longer and her suit had different symbols. They fought hard. Theresa watched them fight and saw the amazing ability of the girl ninja's to turn normal objects like a bag of sand tied to a hook with a rope into a sickle connected to a spiked metal ball with a chain. She also had amazing skills, but Theresa didn't understood how these memories were hers, and then the girl ninja banished when the ninja tried to catch her. A door started to blink and Theresa walked through it.

This time, she was on the roof of the school, where the ninja once saved her from a scorpion-like robot. The ninja and the girl ninja appeared again. The girl ninja was standing above the ninja pointing towards him a double bladed spear she recognized from her dreams, she then said "I am the kunoichi, and I am your doom!" "so that's her name,I should have known, since in history class we learned a girl ninja is called kunoichi" said Theresa. the door that normally led downstairs glowed. She walked to it, opened it and passed through. She came out of an old door which was threw to a junkyard. She then herd some noises and walked until she found an old storage house (kind of like Tina's house in "the amazing world of gumball") the opened the door a little bit and saw the girl ninja, only this time, she was alone, and she was training. Her skills were amazing, and even though she saw her trying to kill the ninja two times already, she admired her. When she finished, she then took out a weird bracelet she was wearing on her right wrist, which Theresa thought was very cool, and then stripes began to get out of her suit and into it, revealing another Theresa with a grin saying 'I'm so good'. "what?!"said Theresa. Then, the earth began to tremble and disappear under her feet. She woke up seeing a worried Debbie Kang looking at her "what?" she asked her, not remembering anything. "wow" said Theresa, after she heard the entire story from her "but what can we do?" she asked. "I don't know" said Debbie "but we need to solve this mystery".

** So, you liked it? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: skills

**WHATS UP, PEOPLE?**

**HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER OF "RANDY CUNNINGHAM: 9TH GRADE NINJA- WHEN MEMORIES COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU". ENJOY!**

**Chapter three: skills**

**Theresa's POV:**

I was walking down the hall with my best friend, Debbie. We were discussing about what happened last night: "I still can't believe that! You are telling me that I was trying to kill the ninja and I wore a strange suit with mystical powers that helped me to do the job?" I said shocked about what she told me "no, that's what YOU told ME during that weird Trans you were at" she said, cynical as always.

"I still got SO MANY questions! What the juice was that suit I wore, where did I found it, where did it went, and why did I tried to kill the ninja?!" I said. Debbie putted a hand on my shoulder and said: "look, I've got no idea what's going on too, but we will find ou…" "-LOOK OUT!" I said while I grabbed Debbie and jumped in the air. A giant blade passed through one wall and got into the other, it went right towards our direction. I and Debbie passed above the blade and landed on the floor.

Me and Debbie looked out of the window and saw the ninja fighting a big robot that looked like a big robo-ape. "OH NO! it looks like my brand new project got out of control!" said McFist, with a really bad acting. "ninja air fist!" said the ninja and threw an air fist on the robot, but it didn't even scratched it.

Me and Debbie went down the stairs and bended while principal Slimovitch's car flied above us and crashed on the floor. "the ninja's got no chance" said Debbie watching as the ninja tried to stab the robot with no success. Then I looked at McFist and his scientist, Viceroy. I came closer and listened to them.

"the ninja has no chance" said Viceroy "this robot is made of enforced titanium. The only thing that can stop him is water" "the ninja is doomed this time" said McFist "-then why don't you tell him?" I asked "hmmmm…" said McFist, looking pretty stressed "sure, why don't you go there and tell him if you're so smart" said Viceroy pointing at the war zone. McFist gave viceroy a "thank you" look.

I tried to think of something, then I remembered what randy did that time that ugly witch cached us. I spotted a fire hydrant, I twirled my baton and threw it to the hydrant. Water sprayed on the robot and it oxidized. Everyone cheered.

The ninja came to me and said: "um, thank you" "-your welcome" I said "hey you look a bit familiar now that I think about it, and your voice… are you.." "-smoke bomb!" the ninja vanished in a red, stinky cloud. "well, guess he had better things to do…."

Debbie and I were heading to our homes "that was amazing!" said Debbie "and the thing you did with the baton, girl, you've got some mad skills!" "thanks" I said "hey, you know what? That ninja seemed pretty familiar when he came near me and thanked me, almost like I know him well…"

**That's all for now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: perspectives

**Hey guys. It's me again with the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything of what you might hear here and all that shit you read in disclaimers.**

**Chapter four: perspectives**

**Randy's POV:**

It started as an awesome day…..

Me and Howard were on our way to Greg's game hole so I could finally brake my record at "tug, tug and pull", Howard was eating two buckets of Charlie Clacker's chicken wings. "It's going to be the cheese!" I said, excited. "Yup, and I am going to break MY record on 'radioactive zombie puncher'".

We were walking there until I spotted Debbie and Theresa. "wait" I said to Howard "there's Theresa and Debbie" "-so?" asked my friend as he ate the last wings and threw the buckets to the near garbage. "so? I still got to apologize in front of her for smoke-bombing her in the face yesterday".

"-you smoke-bombed her?" asked Howard, full of surprise "dude, you can't do such stuff! You barely even know her, not even mentioning you aren't even dating!", "-no, idiot! Don't you remember when I threw a smoke-bomb in front of her while she was asking me something so I won't be late to science class?" "-ah, I thought it was a ninja code to surprise smooching…" "can't talk right now, buddy" I said to him "I will go ninja and apologize in front of her personally".

"Why?" asked Howard "after all, she DID tried to kill you once" "it wasn't her fault" I said "she was possessed by an ancient demon bird, it's not like you wanted to kill me when you got possessed" "well… I was pretty mad at you for letting that happen.." I just glared at Howard, knowing it WAS my fault it happened and went to a near alley.

"Smoke bomb!" I yelled as I appeared in a loud of red smoke in front of the girls which were surprised, but not too much, probably because they're used to this kind of stuff.

"Theresa Fowler? Is that your name?" I asked Theresa. "uhhh, yeah…" she said "why?" "because," I said "I'm sorry for throwing a smoke-bomb in your face last day, it was rude of me, it's just that I had other ninja stuff to do and I had to hurry, so are we cool" "sure, no problem." She said. I noticed She was looking at my face with deep concentration, like she was examining it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She then nodded and said "nothing, I was just distracted. Hey, you know, you remind me of someone…". I then remembered that day, when she almost killed me as the kunoichi. She took off my mask that day and saw my true identity, I was hoping she doesn't remember that. "Anyway, I have to go to do… ninja stuff. Yeah, so see you later, it was nice to talk, smoke b…"

before I knew what was happening, a robotic lizard appeared from nowhere and sprayed some blue smoke at me. Everything blacked out.

"We did it, Viceroy, and it's all thanks to my genius plan!" "-Actually, it was my plan. Since the camouflage of the robotic lizard worked so well it managed to spray sneeze-gas on him, I decided to put some sleep-gas on it so it could surprise the ninja the next time it shows and put him to sleep so we can finally catch him without he being able to do something!" "-Seriously Viceroy, are we doing this again?".

I awaked to the conversation of McFist and Viceroy in the middle of Mcfist's towers. I was in some sort of prison; all around me were sells with creatures I preferred not to know what they looked like. "Wow, McFist, you should know a simple prison can't stop the ninja" all my confidence went off at once as I realized my suit wasn't with me. "what the juice?!"

"So, sir, what have you done with the mask?" asked Viceroy to McFist. "ah, that? The robo apes took it off while they putted him on the cell and putted it in a vault with the highest security" 'highest security?!' I thought 'I'm doomed!' "Alright, sir, but aren't you going to see the true identity of the ninja?" I was freaking out. "Of course I will, right after my victory nachos will be ready" "-but what if the ninja escapes?" "Don't worry, the sorcerer said he will be useless without his stupid mask…" Viceroy and McFist then went to the elevator and got out of the room.

"That's it" I said while I pushed my back against the metal door and sat down "I can't believe I failed as the ninja". Suddenly I heard a crack and before I knew what's going on, I felt on my back and the door was gone "you haven't failed yet" said a voice. I opened my eyes to see a dark figure standing above me. She was wearing a black, spiked waistcoat with long sleeves, she had black gloves, black boots, a black hoodie and black sunglasses. A black scarf was wrapped around her face.

"who-are-you?" I asked, extremely confused. "you can call me shadow, for I am only a shadow of my past" she said. "ok…" I said, I shouldn't argue with the girl that saved my butt. "let's get out of here".

We both sneaked out of there, there were robo-apes everywhere. We passed by three of them. "We need to get to the vault, it's on the edge of this hallway, let's go" "-wait!" I grabbed her arm and stopped her "how do you know where's the vault?" "You don't know? McFist shows it every year during it's annual trip to McFist industries" "-oh, I should've known, I never listen during those trips" she sighed "I know".

We got to the vault. The mysterious girl reached a hand into her hair and took off a rubber band. She used it as a swing-shot and putted in a pink bottle inside. She shot it through the hall. When the bottle fell to the floor, it shoots spray over the place, revealing lasers. Like an acrobatic, she jumped and passed the lasers, got to the other side and turned them off. It reminded me of a TV show I used to watch when I was young "Jinn impossible", "Finn possible" something like that.

We got in. I took the mask and as soon as it was in my hands I putted it on, turning again into the ninja of Norisville "it's good to be back!". Suddenly, an alarm was sounded and McFist appeared on the door of the vault eating nachos "Viceroy, *munch, munch* do something! *munch, munch*".

Viceroy, which was next to him pressed a bottom, and a bunch of robots fell of the sealing. A robotic executioner attacked the girl, but she did a back-kick and took off his head. The robot dropped his long stick with two axes at each top and she grabbed it "hmmm, ni-ce!" a bunch of robo-apes surrounded her. She threw the weapon on the air, she stood on her feet, she grabbed the axe with her feet and started twirling it, believe it or not! She did a break-dance tornado move and she sliced all the bots.

More robots came "Ready?" I asked her, she looked at me and said: "ready!". She grabbed my neck and I grabbed her waist "Smoke-bomb!" I yelled as I threw a smoke-bomb on the ground, I grabbed a pile with my scarf and we got off the red cloud.

We landed on the roof of the building next to "Greg's game-hole". "thanks" I said "-welcome" "-soooo, you know my true identity, so can you please show me your honking identity?!" she laughed and said: "you will never know". She jumped off the roof and I tried to catch up with her, but it was too late. She was gone.

I landed near Howard, which asked me: "what took you so long, Cunningham?" "it's a long story, brodeo…" "I told you not to call me like that again!"

Eventually, it was an exhausting and frustrating day, and I can't wait to go to my bed.

**Theresa's POV:**

It started as a wonk day.

Me and Debbie were walking towards the mall, Debbie was excited about a new Mexican death-bear fashion line. I was extremely frustrated and filled with questions: why did I tried to kill the ninja?, Why he seems so familiar?, where did I got this bruce skills? I just got more and more questions and no answers. I am freaking out!

Suddenly, someone yelled "smoke-bomb!" and the ninja appeared within a smoke-bomb right in front of me.

"Theresa Fowler? Is that your name?" he asked me. "-uhhh, yeah, why?" "Because," he said "I threw a smoke-bomb on you yesterday, it was rude and I shouldn't…" I didn't heard the rest, I was too concentrated looking at his face, trying to find some similarities to anyone I know. He finished talking and I said distracted: "sure, no problem".

He probably noticed me and thought I was staring him, because he asked: "what are you doing?" "nothing" I repeated quickly. "Anyway, I have to go to do… ninja stuff. Yeah, so see you later, it was nice to talk, smoke b…"

suddenly, a robot that looked like an African horned lizard (don't ask me how I know about those, short story, big trauma) appeared and threw some turquoise smoke at the ninja. He faded and a big robotic arm took the ninja and the robo-lizard into one of McFist's hover-crafts. The brief look he gave before he faded out was the same look he gave me after I took off his mask and tried to kill me. It was the frightened look of Randy

"Randy!" I cried. It was too late. The hover-craft already took him.

"Did you just yelled 'Randy'"? Asked me a confused Debbie Kang. "Yes!" I said. "Now I remember everything! I've got possessed by a demon bird by strange feathers that gave me an awesome suit with cool powers that I perfected by long training, the demon told me that if I don't do what he says, he will kill randy, and then when I tried to kill him, I took off his mask and revealed it was Randy all the time, I struggled the demon and I probably got knocked out by the shock and lost my memory, but now I remember everything and I got to save him!"

I was breathing heavily. I spoke too fast. "ok… but how are you going to save him?, you've got no suit." Told me Debbie "but I still got my skills, all I need is a new identity and a new suit to protect my identity, because if Randy discovers who I am, it will be extremely awkward. "Well… I've got an idea…" said Debbie pointing to a gothic shop. I grinned.

I stepped out of the shop wearing a spiked suit inspired by the movie "ghost biker". Loved it! Anyway, so I wrapped a black scarf around my head and putted on black sunglasses so there would be no chance Randy would ever recognize me.

"Now, you just need a nickname" said Debbie. "well" I said "how about… shadow?" "that will do it" she agreed with me. "now go!"

I jumped from roof to roof until I got into McFist industries while asking myself: "why will McFist want to kidnap the ninja? Maybe he wants to create an army of cloned ninjas?" nah, that's just stupid.

I entered inside and sprinted until I got to a large hall full with sails. I spotted McFist and Viceroy and tried to listen to them:"…We did it, Viceroy, and it's all thanks to my genius plan!" "-Actually, it was my plan. Since the camouflage of the robotic lizard worked so well it managed to spray sneeze-gas on him, I decided to put some sleep-gas on it so it could surprise the ninja the next time it shows and put him to sleep so we can finally catch him without he being able to do something!" "-Seriously Viceroy, are we doing this again?..."

The last thing I could hear before the went out of my hearing range totally was: "-but what if the ninja escapes?" "Don't worry, the sorcerer said he will be useless without his stupid mask…". 'who the juice is the sorcerer?' I asked myself.

After they finished talking, they went off the room and I started to search for Randy. It took a while until I found him. He was laying against the wall. I took one of the spikes in my costume and used it to open the lock. I removed it and the door and Randy fell to the ground.

He looked at me and asked "who-are-you?" "-you can call me shadow, for I am only a shadow of my past" I said, with lots of drama. "ok…" he said. "-let's get out of here" I said.

We sneaked out and passed the guards "come on" I said "the vault is at the end of this hallway" "how do you know?" he asked me ""You don't know? McFist shows it every year during it's annual trip to McFist industries" "-oh, I should've known, I never listen during those trips" she sighed "I know" I said. I remember watching him during one trip while he was doing a taco eating competition with his friend, Howard.

We got to the vault. I reached a hand into my hair and took off my pink rubber band. I used it as a swing-shot and putted in a pink hair-spray bottle inside. I shot it through the hall. When the bottle fell, it shot spray over the hall, revealing lots lasers. I jumped and passed the lasers, got to the other side and turned them off.

We got in. Randy took his mask putted it on, turning again into the ninja "it's good to be back!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, there was an alarm and McFist appeared on the door of the vault eating nachos "Viceroy, do something!" he said while eating some nachos.

Viceroy, which was next to him pressed a bottom, and some robots fell of the sealing. A robot with an axe, but I did a back-kick and took off his head. The robot dropped his long stick with two axes at each top and I lifted it "hmmm, ni-ce!" I said. Another wave of robots surrounded me. I threw the weapon on the air, I stood on my feet and grabbed the axe with them and started twirling it (yeah, it doesn't sound real, but what can I say, I'm a prodigy when it comes to baton twirling) and sliced every single one of those banana-loving metal cans.

More robots came "Ready?" Randy asked me, I looked at him and said: "ready!". I grabbed his neck and he grabbed my waist. I wish that moment would've last forever. "Smoke-bomb!" he yelled as he threw a smoke-bomb on the ground, he grabbed a pile with his scarf and we got off as the rest were choking in a red-stinking cloud.

We landed on the roof of the building next to "Greg's game-hole". "thanks" he said to me "-welcome" I said, praying that he can't see the blush on my face "-soooo, you know my true identity, so can you please show me your honking identity?!" he asked me, but I just laughed and said: "you will never know". Then I jumped off the roof and got to Debbie.

"So, how was it there?" she asked me "It was the cheese!" I said to her "but I will tell you later, we've got more important business right now" "Mexican death-bear fashion show!" squealed Debbie and we both ran towards the mall.

Eventually, it was the bruce-est day of my life, and I've got a good feeling about tomorrow.

**Well, that's it. The last chapter of "Randy Cunningham:9****th**** grade ninja-when memories come back to haunt you", but for those who liked the story, there will be a sequel. Until then, bye! **


End file.
